


Start of Time

by ennasofia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue, I wasn't feeling for happy love, Songfic, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennasofia/pseuds/ennasofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song _Start of Time_ by Gabrielle Aplin.
> 
> Listen to it, it's so so so good.

”Stiles… For what it’s worth, I tried. I want you to know I tried and I’m sorry. I didn’t find anyone. I’m even more sorry that I wasn’t here, with you. You needed me, I know you did and I left to find someone to help. I didn’t find them…. I… Please Stiles…”

”…Derek?”  
”You’re awake.”  
 _Weak smile._

"Stiles I’m sorry…”  
”I’t not your fault, you tried and that’s okay.”  
”I can’t save you…”  
 _Quiet sobs._

”It’s fine, you did your best.”  
”It wasn’t enough!”  
”Don’t yell, I doesn’t change the fact that I’m…”  
”Don’t.”  
”It’s the reality Derek, I’m dying.”

***

”Derek... Derek!”  
”Stiles?”  
 _Agony._

”It’s hurts, Derek it hurts.. Please!”  
”Shh… Stiles c’mon, you can do this.”  
”Derek please, please change me, bite me… Make it stop!”  
”You know I can’t Stiles, I’m not an Alpha anymore, Stiles I tried to find someone...”  
”Get Scott, please get him, it hurts so much!”  
”Scott’s dead… You know it…”  
”Derek!”  
 _Screaming._ _Pain._

***

”This is… It…”  
”Stiles?”  
”I can feel it now, I know what’s coming.”  
 _Cough._

”No, not yet, you’re stronger than that, Stiles please…”

”Derek, it doesn’t hurt anymore…”  
”No.”  
”Derek…”  
”No.”  
”I…”  
”You’re not leaving me! I love you okay? I love you…”  
”Kiss me.”

_Loving kiss._

…

”Stiles?”  
…  
”Stiles… Stiles please?”  
…  
 _Sobbing._

”I love you, I love you, you stupid moron, don’t die… Please say something…”


End file.
